1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of bookbags, briefcases, and other similar protective cases. More specifically, the invention is a specially sized and shaped pouch for carrying magazines, newspapers, and similar-sized items. The pouch protects the newspaper from the elements while protecting the consumer from the newspaper ink. Additionally, the pouch provides an additional medium for advertising investment. Methods that involve, for instance, placing the newspaper within a brief case prevent the user from quick and easy access to the newspaper while traveling on public transportation systems.
It is thought that the pouch may find utility by being sold in connection with newspapers, magazines, etc. that are typically distributed near commuter transportation centers. Mass transportation travelers have need for the day's news and a device that protects those items from the elements would come in handy. Advertising indicia may be placed on the sides of the pouch. The use of padded walls in the pouch provides a pillow for the subway commuter. While construction materials may vary in accordance with the intended market, cheaper materials may be used where the pouches are distributed directly at newspaper stands or outlets along commuter routes.
2. Prior Art
While there are brief cases and other similar items, no carrying case that applicant is aware of is adapted for carrying newspapers, magazines and similarly sized articles. Nor is it believed that there are any such carrying bags that have padded material for the device doubling as a pillow.